


Narcissistic

by Kaibib



Category: Persona 2
Genre: Mirrors, Mistletoe, Narcissism, One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 14:32:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/586410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaibib/pseuds/Kaibib
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tatsuya comes across a mirror and some mistletoe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Narcissistic

“…” Tatsuya made sure no one was looking… as he approached a mirror hanging on the wall, just below some untouched mistletoe…

He had missed one little sprig of mistletoe. Though there was no one around, he happened to pass by a hanging mirror, where the offending branch was hanging from. And a strange idea came up.

“… It’s just mistletoe.” He told himself, but he slowly, hesitantly, began to lean into the mirror. His hands braced on either side of it, pushing against the wall, and his breath creating small steam marks as he got closer.

“Isn’t… strange at all…” He muttered to himself, staring deeply into his own chestnut brown eyes, and felt taken in by them. Like he was staring into the eyes of a lover.

He took in all his facial features, the way his fringe was swept away from his eyes, and framing his face so neatly… His nose, mouth, cheeks, chin… everything like it was sculpted to rival those of Apollo himself. He was a straight up beauty embodied, and he bit his own lip before he closed his eyes and pressed his lips eagerly against the mirror’s smooth face.

Tatsuya was a little disappointed that he did not phase through the surface of the mirror, and into a parallel dimension, where he could snog his own reflection in person. He wonders if his reflection would even let him? Would he resist him? It sent chills through him, thinking that he would encounter himself, and be afraid of himself even on a tiny scale. Then squirm and resist him once he tried making a move on himself… He dared to gaze at his reflection again, aroused and lightly licking the lip mark he made before pulling away, breathing a little more heavily. And at this point, Tatsuya realized something about himself too.

That he was a damned narcissist.

He had to thank the mistletoe for waking that part of him.

.Fin.


End file.
